


Tension

by Strange_Shades



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-War, Romance, it could be better, short fic, slightly AU, this fic is kinda old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Shades/pseuds/Strange_Shades
Summary: They break up and then they make up but there are secrets...Or the fanfic that nobody asked for





	1. Why now?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is just a work of fiction.
> 
> This fic is cross-posted so it will be updated once or twice a day.
> 
>  
> 
> Let's begin...

Naruto's friends were getting dizzy from his pacing.

 

"Naruto, stop pacing." Sakura said.

 

Naruto halted and turned to face her.

 

"Gaara's arriving today!"

 

"So?"

 

"It's going to be awkward!" Naruto stated, as if that was obvious.

 

"You should have thought of that before you decided to date the Kazekage." Sai flatly said.

 

Naruto glared at him and Sakura smacked him upside the head.

 

"Thanks, Sakura-chan."

 

"No problem."

 

Naruto sighed, defeated. "What should i do?"

 

"Talk to him." Sakura suggested.

 

"And say what?"

 

"That you still want him." She said, like he was the biggest idiot.

 

"Naruto sputtered. "I..do not!"

 

Naruto looked away to hide a blush.  
So it wasn't a secret that the two Kage's has had intimate relations. Naruto loved the man, he really did, but he just wished Gaara could be a little bit more...expressive! Just sometimes.

 

Yes, Naruto Uzumaki knew the meaning of that word, thank you very much.

 

"Sure you don't." Sakura rolled her eyes.

 

Naruto was about to retort when there was a knock at the door and an ANBU guard peeked in.

 

"The guests have arrrived."

 

 

To be continued?


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to turn into a rollercoaster to make your head spin...just kidding but seriously. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now bring you a somewhat proper chapter :)

Talk about awkward. Gaara completely ignored him! He had to admit that really hurt.

He had come with his sister, Temari. Kankuro wasn't with them, which was quite fortunate for a certain blonde. Gaara hadn't changed much these few months except for his hair which had gotten a bit longer.

Naruto had 'Indirectly' hinted to Gaara that he might need some time to adjust and concentrate on his new role as Hokage, so a relationship would be a distraction. Okay maybe he didn't say it exactly in those exact words, but can you blame him? His boyfriend could be scary when he wanted to be! Naruto might be a hero to his village but he valued his..ahem 'manly' bits. Gaara had said he understood, so why was he mad? The fact that Naruto had stopped all communication with the man had nothing to do with it, not at all...

 

"Well maybe he just didn't recognize you since you're actually not wearing orange for once," offered Sai, as sympathy.

Naruto gave him a glare.

 

"It's true," he defended.

 

"Whatever, see you later," Naruto started walking.

 

"Bye dickless!" Naruto groaned. It's seems he'll never be rid of that nickname, not if Sai had anything to say about with it.

 

 

He and Gaara actually had a somewhat normal relationship (one-sided conversations don't count) he liked to talk, Gaara liked to listen. Contrary to popular belief, it was actually Gaara that initiated their first kiss. Who knew? He was a little odd, just perfect..

Then Naruto became hokage and he got all impulsive again with his actions. Both he and Gaara being powerful leaders to two great nations, he had thought...hell he wasn't even thinking at all. Sakura was right, he was an idiot. But now that Gaara was here for a few days, he could find some ways to get into his love's good books!

 _What if there was someone else?_ Naruto thought to himself. Ugh! All this thinking was making his head hurt, he needed a distraction.

 

Gaara was standing by the window, looking out. His sister was sitting on the bed. He was confused and a little pissed that Uzumaki just stopped communicating with him. Sure he understood that him being Hokage now meant he was going to have a lot of work. He wondered how he's friend was copying. He could just imagine him going all 'doing all this paperwork is so boring ttebayo!' Gaara snorted. Yeah, that was just like his Naruto. but still, a letter would have been nice.

 

"Why him?" Gaara didn't understand it. Surely there were other people he could have dated?

 

"Because he's everything you're not," was Temari's reply.

 

"I need to get some air," Gaara said, suddenly. He needed to blow off some steam.

 

 

Naruto reached the private training grounds. It seems there was someone there already. Their back was turned to him.

Red hair?

Naruto wasn't ready for a confrontation. He should have turned back, walked away...

 

"Gaara?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! So was it bad, good?


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied violence, Implied sexy time :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts are in italics

Damn! When did Gaara learn to hit like that? Naruto thought from his seat on his bed. Maybe encouraging him to learn taijutsu wasn't a very good idea... He ache all over. Sure, maybe he deserved it..

Naruto groaned. Sporting a busted lip, a black eye and a few broken ribs probably, damn it hurt to breathe

"This sucks," Naruto whined.

"Well you did tell me to let your wounds heal on their own" Sakura reminded him.

  
"So the Kazekage finally snapped?" Sai stated.

"It wasn't like that!"

_Why am i defending him?_

"So he didn't kick your ass?"

"Shut up, Sai"

.

.

.

3 days later..

 

Gaara, didn't mean to lose control like that, he couldn't help it. When he saw Naruto, he just felt so angry!

Part of him wanted to regret doing that to his precious person, but another part of him said he deserved it. maybe he did. Gaara did feel better after that 'workout' like the blonde would call it, he snorted. Maybe he should go check up on him? He was kinda starting to feel a little guilty...

"I still can't believe you beat up the Hokage," Temari commented while trying not to laugh.

Gaara was fixing up his robes in front of the mirror. He scowled at her "It's not funny, Temari."

.

.

.

The meeting was boring, and Gaara kept staring at him. Naruto wanted to shrink back into his seat from that glance.

_Maybe he did feel guilty about what he did?_

.

.

.

Naruto couldn't sleep.   
Gaara heard a tap on the window. He got up and went to check out what was happening.  
Who could it be at this hour..

_Naruto?_

He opened the window and let the blond in "Naruto, we have a door-mph!" Gaara was shocked when he was pulled into a fierce kiss by an eager blond.

Naruto took Gaara's shock as an opportunity to shove tongue into his mouth.  
It's been long.

"Uzumaki? What-" Gaara said when the two parted for breath.

"I want you."

"Wait-"

"No, I don't wanna talk. It's been long." Naruto said while taking off Gaara's clothes.

"But-"

"Bed, now."

Naruto was too distracted to notice the packed stuff.

.

.

.

Gaara woke up early for their trip back home, he untangled himself from the blonde.

He took his time to just admire his precious person. He looked so innocent, peaceful when he was sleeping like this. _I do not deserve to have you, it really hurts me to keep this from you but the fear of losing you is too great. I couldn't bare it. I know I am being selfish and a coward...I'm sorry Naruto, I love you,_  he thought.  
.

.  
Naruto woke up with a contented sigh. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head. The sheets fell to his waist.  
Naruto stared at his state of undress. Memories of last night. Bodies, slick with sweat. He can't believe he just did that. He just missed Gaara too much. He blushed, prettily.

looking around he noticed he was alone, he frowned. He found a letter on the night stand sprawled 'Naruto' in neat hand writing.

Went back to Suna,  
I thought you knew  
Talk soon?  
Love, Gaara

Naruto smiled, sadly.

_Gaara.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Gaara hiding hehe stay tuned to find out!


	4. Sexy no Jutsu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack chapter. Genderbending. Filler maybe? The calm before the storm. 
> 
> OOCness ahead. What is this mess?

"Troublesome."

"I wanna see Gaara."

"We understand, but why **that**?"

Shikamaru asked again. Naruto in with one of his 'bright ideas' cue, sarcasm, had apparently decided that putting a henge was a good idea.

"It 's the only way," Naruto defended.

"Minna..."

"What!" they all turned to face him. "If I may, this might actually work," said Sai, fake smile on.

Sakura just kept twitching. They were all gathered in the Hokage's office because Naruto wanted to share his 'brilliant' idea.

"Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan, you're not allowed to hit me," Naruto said from his hiding place behind Shikamaru.

"What a drag," he grumbled. Once Naruto was sure he wouldn't get a beating, he went back to sit on the chair behind his desk.

"Consider this your new mission," he grinned.

"You're an idiot," said Sakura.

"But Sakura-chan..," Naruto complained.

"Yosh! Then i shall join you my friend on this quest for love and eternal youth!" Lee supplied enthusiastically. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Dickless, i am coming too." Naruto scowled.

"I'm only coming to make sure you don't do anything stupid and ruin our reputation, you baka." Sakura said. Naruto smiled.

"Alright!

You only have a few hours to prepare. Shikamaru, you know what to do.

"Yes sir," was his lazy reply. He added ' troublesome paperwork' under his breath.

.

.

.

In Suna..

 

"How do i look?"

Naruto asked after fixing up her hair and clothes.

"Like you don't have a dick."

"Sai!"

"What? Your boobs are too big."

Sakura just watched and waited for the two to quit bickering. She couldn't believe she let Naruto pull her into this.. "Sakura-chan?"

"Honestly, you look very pretty. Gaara will fall in love with you.''

"heheee...hey! Sakura just ignored her.

"We need to do something about those whisker marks."

"Hm? Oh.."

.

.

.

The Kazekage's Office, Gaara was sat doing some work when someone just barged right into his office, breathing hard.

She locked the door, fixed her robes and walked to a startled and wide eyed Kazekage.

"Gaara, your guards are tough ttebayo!"

"Naruto?" Gaara narrowed his eyes. Not even the least bit fazed by the blond showing up uninvited.

"You sure like to draw attention to yourself," said a not so pleased Gaara.

"Aww but Gaara-sama," Naruto pouted. Gaara wasn't going to fall for that.

"You are the Hokage and you need to act a little responsibly."

"I am."

"With the sexy technique?"

"Well..." She scratched her cheek. "Come here," Gaara patted his lap.

"Gaa..ra?" Naruto asked skeptically

"I promise I won't try anything. Come." He put on what he hoped was a reassuring face.

You couldn't really tell, but Naruto knew it was sincere. She got closer to Gaara and sat on his lap. Gaara gave her a knock on the head. _Idiot_

"Ow! Gaara you tricked me!"

"That was for your recklessness," He smirked. He put one blond bang behind her ear. She pouted. "I missed you and I prefer you hengeless." Naruto blushed crimson.

"You must be tired and hungry." As if on cue her stomach growled.

"Ehehe," Naruto laughed awkwardly. Gaara just chuckled.

"Let's go get you some ramen?"

Naruto was up from Gaara's lap in seconds. Gaara just got up (gracefully) and followed the bubbly blond.

Naruto never ceased to amaze him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!


	5. Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cheese :P

They were still in Suna, they were sitting on the rooftop just basking in the night glow. Naruto was laying his head on Gaara's shoulder. His hair smelt nice... Gaara has never really been a fan of physical contact but he really didn't mind it from the blond. He *shudders* kinda craved it.

"Naruto, you never told me what happened between you and Sasuke." Naruto stiffens. And Gaara regrets it the moment it leaves his mouth but he was curious! The blond never tells him anything. He never talks about it. Oh well, no turning back now.

"Oh?"

Gaara just raised a brow at him, or rather were his brow should be.

"Well there really isn't much to say." He defended.

"He's still my...friend."

"After all that he did to you?"

"You don't know anything."

"Then tell me."

"He's changed."

"Naruto.."

"Let's go inside I'm freezing!" Naruto jumped up and held a hand to Gaara.

And Gaara knows this conversation is over. He always does this. Avoids the topic.

"I wanna cuddle with my panda-chan!"

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? Panda-"

"Naruto.."

Gaara gave the blond that look that meant murder if he continued with that sentence.

"Ehehe, Gaara...you're so serious. He said sheepishly with his hand at the back of his head then his face went bright.

"Ne, Gaara? Are you going to come to the music festival? It's gonna be huge! All the villages are attending!" He was practically bouncing.

"Please say you'll come." Naruto was giving Gaara that pleading look.

"Okay." He just couldn't say no to him when he got like this.

  
"Yay." Naruto brightened.

Gaara just gave him a blank look and then his lip curved up just a little bit. His boyfriend was so adorable. Wait, what? What has become of his life to be thinking up such words. Naruto rubbing off on him.

"But we can't be seen together." his face fell.  
Gaara felt his heart twist. "You know other people can't know about us, it's dangerous."

"I know, and I appreciate you worrying about me, but we are not at war anymore and I can take care of myself."

_Can you really?_   Really Gaara knows that he can but he can't help but worry about him. "I'm merely trying to be a good boyfriend?"

_Boyfriend_

Naruto blushed. It still sounded so strange, but he felt so warm inside knowing Gaara belonged to him.

"Well, **boyfriend** , lead the way, we're going to bed!" He winked.

And Gaara just let himself be dragged by his excited lover.  
.

.

.

.

The Music Festival

Everyone was all dressed up for the festival. Hokage in a red kimono, with his kage robes on top. His hair all done up in messy spikes as usual. All in all he hoped he looked good enough for him...

And there he was. Gaara was wearing a green kimono with his white kage robes and his hair was in a messy high 'ponytail?' With some bangs left to roam free.  
Coming closer..closer...

"Hello, Naruto."

"Gaara, wow..you look.."

_Breathtaking_. His brain supplies.

  
"I see you're wearing my color."

Naruto snapped out of it "y-eah, do you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

  
"Th-anks," Naruto blushed furiously.

"I like your-"

"Ahem," Saukura cleared her throat.

"Hello,Naruto." Temari waved at him. He didn't even notice them there.

"Uh..hi Temari, I didn't see you there."

"No shit," Kankuro snorted under his breath.

"Okay..so thanks for com-"

A woman came up to them. "Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, hokage can I borrow you for a minute? There are people i would like you to meet. Naruto was hesitant to leave, but he had to do it. It was his job after all. Surely Gaara understood?

Gaara was busy glaring at the woman. By the time he noticed, his blonde was wandering off with her.

"See you soon Gaara!"  
.

.

  
Naruto was bored, all this political talk boring him. He was starting to think this was more of Gaara's thing (not that Gaara was boring). His mouth was starting to hurt from all the fake grins and smiling. _Someone save me_

Meanwhile...

Gaara was busy scowling at the sight far across, of Naruto laughing with that woman.

"You know, if looks could kill, that poor woman would be dead by now," Temari chuckled.

"Poor woman? She's all over him."

"Haha! Gaara don't tell me you're jealous? She had that look of glee on her face.

"Yeah right." _Him jealous?_ what did that even mean? But he was still staring. He just didn't like that woman putting her hands on what was his. There was a strange feeling in his chest. Was that jealousy?

"Instead of standing there just glaring, why don't you go over to him. He looks like he's dying over there," She laughed.

"Yeah, maybe you can ask him for a dance," Kankuro nudged him.

Gaara looked at him in distaste at his suggestion. Before he could protest, His sister was dragging him through the crowd.

"Temari-"

Naruto saw them in the crowd coming towards him and saw his chance.

"Oi, Gaara!" He waved, then he remembered where he was.

"Sorry, excuse me."

When he reached the two siblings he let out a sigh. "Thank you for getting me out of there!"

Gaara just rolled his eyes.

"Well guys I hate to love and leave you, but I have a dance to attend," Temari winked at them and disappeared.

"What's going on?" _Was Gaara blushing?'_

"Would you like to dance?"

"What? _Was he hearing this right? Gaara, dance?_

"You..dance? Since when?"

"It's not something I do..often?" He was shifting from one foot to another nervously. Naruto was giving him a scandalized look, open mouth  and. He wasn't even trying to be subtle about his staring. _Yeah right when has he ever been subtle?_ Gaara just snorted inwardly.

"It's rude to stare."

"Ah sorry, he smiled sheepishly. "I just didn't know..."

"Well you didn't ask." He smirked.

"When did you turn into a smart mouth huh? And what to us not being seen together?" Naruto reminded 

"I guess your impulsiveness is starting to rub off on me," he smirked.

"Hey!"  
Gaara just ignored him and dragged Naruto to the dance floor.

They had their arms around each other, bodies moving to the rhythm. Gaara was actually good at this!  
.

.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"You wouldn't cheat on me, would you?"

Naruto glared at him "Where did that come from? Don't tell me you were jealous?!"

"Shut up."

"You were!" Oh Naruto was having too much fun.

And Gaara decided to get back at him.  
"Cause I would kill you."

Naruto eeped, and almost jumped three feet in the air.  
 _Yeah, I still got it_ Gaara proudly thought.

"Gaara! Don't ever do that again" Naruto said, while dramatically holding his chest were his heart was.

Gaara just laughed. "Oh, come on. I was only teasing."

"And it's even creepier when you do that," Naruto added.

Gaara was laughing a little bit more these days. Naruto liked his laugh and what made it more special is that he only did it with him. Granted he only did that with Naruto and that was only to creep him out.

"Okay, no more laughing," Gaara smiled, and stretched his arms for a hug.

Naruto melted into his arms.

He touched Gaara's ponytail.

"I like the way you styled your hair."

"It was Temari's idea. _Damn sisters..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :)


	6. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist *ducks*

It was a warm day in Konoha. Naruto was staring outside through his window at the hokage tower. He hadn't had much work lately, and for that he was grateful. Did he ever tell you that he hated paperwork? He does.

The air in the artmosphere was so peaceful. It was so calm, too calm. Like a calm before the storm...

Naruto was jolted out of is musings by the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Is that the way to greet an **old** friend?" A voice at the end of the line said.

_Gaara_

Warmth spread through him at the sound of that familiar voice.

"Well hello Kazekage?" He said, seductively.

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked worried.

Naruto was a little startled by that question.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you sounded a little...different." _Not like your usual loud self._

"Oh. I have been feeling a little off today."

_Well that explains it._ "Do you want to talk about it?" Naruto was silent for a while.

"Naruto?"

"Nah, it's fine. Say, Gaara! Why did you call?

Not that you can't call or anything...hey, I know! You missed me, admit it!"

Naruto was babbling again. Gaara noted the change of subject.

"Eh? Gaara-kun you're so mean. I wonder-"

His red head lover just chuckled.

"Naruto do you remember when we first started seeing each other?"  
Naruto was cut off mid runt.

"Eh? Ah, how could I forget. I have never been that nervous my whole life! Except that time when I asked Sakura-chan..."

"I had to teach you everything," Gaara was smirking.

"Did not!"

"Oh you did." Naruto was just too easy to tease. Naruto was about to bark back a retort when there was a knock.

"Hold on, Gaara."

"Yes, come in."

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha Sasuke has been spotted close to the village."  
.

.

.

  
Evening had Temari, Kankuro and Gaara having dinner.

"You sure seem in a good mood, Gaara."  
Gaara glared at her.

"It must be Naruto," his brother supplied.  
Temari giggled.

Silence

"So when are you going to tell him?"

Gaara stopped eating, stood up and started pacing, which was very uncharacteristic of him.

"You can't something like this from him for ever."

"What if I can? _I have kept it so far_. Gaara said hopefully.

"Gaara..."

"He'll hate me."

Temari has never heard her brother sound so broken and defeated.

"I was so ashamed.."

"You can't be ashamed of your own-"

Door creaks open, small feet come paddling in. "Papa?"

Gaara turns to the voice with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told mama to bring me," A sandy blond haired child says, shyly.

Temari gives Gaara the look that says 'I told you so'

"Okay, I will tell him when I get to Kohoha for the negotiations."  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this heh  
> What do you think Naruto's reaction should be? I'm afraid he might just break up with Gaara forever :(


	7. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight Sasuke bashing :P

It was a peaceful day in Konoha… too peaceful if Naruto could say, but that could just be his negative side peaking through. When has he ever had a negative side? He frowns. Well, war changes people, he guesses.

He's looking out the window to his office, just feeling the cool breeze on a summer day. He had made a few changes to his office. A few touches that were his, the plain walls filled with pictures, flowers in vases and a new chair! The old one just had to go! Kami knows it was sooo uncomfortable and guess what colour he got the chair in? Red! Some things never change. He sighs. He's also been doing that a lot lately…

"Something on your mind?" Shikamaru asks beside him.

He's adviser and personal friend has been so hard on him! Naruto just narrows his eyes at him.

"Yeah! Like why won't you ever let me catch a break?"

He's trying to change the subject and Shikamaru knows it.

"All I want is to get some fresh air. You keep me cooped up in he-

Yeah he's trying to change the subject.

Shikamaru lets it drop…for now.

"Fine, you can take a break." Before Naruto can celebrate, "but-

Naruto groans.

"You're going to have to talk about it sometime!" Shikamaru defends. His gaze softens.

"You look tired, go I'll do the paperwork for a while."

"Thank you." Is all he says before he leaves.

He didn't go and get some rest like he commanded to, just went to the roof to clear he's head. He has been feeling uneasy this past few days and he couldn't admit it but was because of him…partly. It has been days and Sasuke had yet to show himself. There was word that he was seen heading this way.

Maybe they were mistaken?

Somewhere near Konoha, a cloaked figure approaches...

.

.

.

The next morning…

The town was bristling with gossip. Whispers all over.

"Did you hear?" Sasuke is in town.

"Shhh, don't speak so loudly, someone might hear you."

"What do you think he wants?"

"After so long…"

"It surely can't be good," Someone skeptically said.

"Of course not. Stop being paranoid."

"Isn't he allowed to visit his home anymore."

"Why so sudden."

Contrary to popular belief, Naruto was not oblivious to the whispers around him, and when he got to his office, his friends were gathered in his office whispering loudly. They didn't even notice him there. He had to clear his throat twice to get their attention. Why were they in his office again?

"What's going on here?"

They were all looking everywhere but at him.  
Something was definitely up.

Whispers started up again as they argued on who was going to approach the issue .  
Naruto has had enough. "Hey!''

They shut up.

He took a deep breath.

"Could someone please explain to me what is going on and why you are all in my office?" He scowled. He was not in a good mood.

"Ah, you see, it-"

"Shut up Sai!" Ino elbowed him.

"But you don't even know what I was about to say." He defended.

She just pointedly looked at him.

"Naruto, ah-" Sakura started but couldn't go through with it after all eyes turned to her.  
Shikamaru was trying to go with the round about approach but Naruto was having non of it.

"Just tell me already!"

"Sasuke has been spotted in Konoha." Kiba said bluntly. Everyone just glared at him.

"What? Someone had to say it."  
Naruto stiffened.

Seconds pass in silence.

Everyone just holds their breathe while they wait for his reaction. They couldn't tell what he was thinking because he had on this unreadable expression on his face.  
Until he smiles and says.

"Oh."

"EHHHH!" Everyone said in unison.

That wasn't what they were expecting.  
Naruto just sighed and casually made his way around the desk to take a sit on his chair that Kiba was lazing on.

"Get your feet off my desk, and get off my chair!"

"Your chair is very comfortable by the way." He winked while being dragged off it.  
E

veryone just waited for him to get to settle down. They were all surprised at his lack of concern for the issue.

"Guys, Sasuke's a friend. I don't see what the big deal is. He chuckled.

_Yeah, a friend you have a history with._ Everyone thought.

"Now shoo! I have work to do." He gestured to everyone.

They were reluctant to move but they obeyed anyway. Sakura gave him a concerned glance before closing the door behind her.

_Ah, Sasuke…_  
.

.

  
It takes a week for the elusive Sasuke to show his face, and Naruto is still not prepared enough when he shows up at his house no less.  
Naruto wants to ask to how he got past the guards but it's Sasuke and he always gets what he wants…

"What do want?" Naruto grits out.

"My, is that a way to greet an old friend? "  
The sarcasm is not lost on Naruto and he wishes he could wipe that smirk off of Sasuke's face as he clenches his fists.

"I have not seen or heard from you in three years. No letters, no anything. I didn't even know if you were dead or alive! "

"Yet it didn't take you long to hop into someone else's bed." Sasuke said a little bitterly.

"Don't. You do not get to say that. You left without a word. I waited for you!" He was seething.

"Why Gaara of all people."

_Crack_

Naruto had lost it.

"You do not get to talk about him."

Sasuke rubbed his jaw. It was going to be sore. "How is he by the way, and his son?"

Naruto's face paled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ah, you didn't know, did you? He didn't know your precious one could keep secrets huh? Gaara has a son."

Naruto felt like his whole world was crushing down.

"I don't believe you."

_Of course._

"That's your choice. I am only telling you the truth."

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto was shaking.

Sasuke used Naruto's shock to his advantage. He stepped closer and put his hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry for everything. How can I make it up to you?"

Sasuke was too close and Naruto made the mistake of inhaling his scent. The scent that always drove him crazy. He was so confused.

Before he knew it, Sasuke had his lips on his and he was kissing back. It was getting so heated with their tongues battling for dominance. It wasn't long before the blond had his back being pressed to the wall and Sasuke was shoving his leg between his thighs. Then…

Naruto released his lips, panting and gripping Sasuke's collar with both hands with his face buried in his neck. "Please leave."

"What?" Sasuke thought he didn't hear right because the blond's voice came out muffled.

Did Naruto just tell him to leave? he said it again a little louder and clearer. Moving his body away from Sasuke's. "I said, please leave."

"Naruto-"

"Get out!" He was shaking.

Sasuke decided to give him his wish…for now. He gave Naruto's shoulder a light squeeze on his way out with an apologetic expression on his face.

"I'm sorry." And he was gone.

And Naruto was left with tears in his eyes that he refused to shed. Did Gaara really lie to him? He had so many questions. He was so confused…

.

.

.  
  
Shikamaru confronted Sasuke when he was just about to leave the village.

"Running away again?"

Sasuke just narrowed his eyes at him.

"You can't just leave after what you caused. First you broke his heart and just when he was picking up the pieces and was finally happy you messed things up again. Why does it seem like whenever Naruto's in pain you are involved. Do you enjoy seeing him in pain?"

"I would never want to see him in pain, I care about him."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it."

Sasuke was not having it. "I am not the one that has been lying to him. Even you." He defended.

Shikamaru opened and closed his mouth but no words came out. It was true. He had been keeping things from his friend. And he felt bad about it.

There was silence after that and Sasuke broke it.

"I don't care if you believe me or not but I really do love him."

Shikamaru just nodded. "Well it's too late for that."

"I know." Then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are welcome! Critism? Anything? 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
